Lasted Lover
by xox-twilight-xoxB
Summary: Isabella Mason lost her husband to the Spanish Influenza. Nearly 100 years later, she comes across a family that interests her in a way that none has before. This coven contains a familiar doctor and a young man that looks just like her late husband. In Forks, Washington, Bella Mason will finally find happiness. Read & Review.
1. By the grace of god

CHAPTER 1 _By the grace of God_  
Cold hands held onto mine while I stared back into the eyes of the only person I've ever truly trusted.  
"Please don't go. I can't be without you, I can't live that way."  
Harsh eyes glanced down towards our hands as I begged for him to let me stay with him.  
"It's too painful."  
His words were broken and came out like a whisper.  
"Please! Edw-"  
"Isabella, maybe it's time for you to leave."  
I refused to stop looking at him. Even though his eyes were closed and his skin was becoming paler by the second, he was still my husband.  
"Doctor, I can't leave him like this. He could die!"  
The loud words echoed through the empty room as my best friend lay motionless.  
"Mrs Mason, I'll look after him, go home and rest."  
An icy hand touched my shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Okay, I thought, I'll just leave to freshen up. I won't even take an hour. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
"I'll be back, my love."  
With that i let his hand go and turned to Dr. Cullen.  
"Please take care of him."  
A serious nod was all I had as reassurance and with that I left. The pained moans and quite sobs that made their way to the hallway of the hospital reminded me of the Spanish influenza that was killing my husband. I quickened my steps and left the dreadful place, heading towards our small home. It was a short distance from the hospital and I was thankful. Walking towards the washroom I dabbed a damp towel against my face in the hopes of washing the dried tears off my face. Pulling my hair back and carefully taking off my garments I washed my aching body. The cold water only bought my husband to mind and I left the bathroom in a hurry. I made myself presentable as I could using the rest of the sanity I had and headed towards the hospital again. It was a route that I had memorized now. After so many trips, back and forth, I could walk there with my eyes covered. The streets were wet and the people were hopeless. The disease was killing this town on the inside and out. Even the people that haven't been effected looked as if they were being tormented. I tilted my head back and sent a silent prayer to God. He was the long one who could save this Earth, the only one who could save my husband.  
Twilight had set in as I walked into the dim hallways. I made my way quickly to his room not wanting to waste another second. The candles had not been lit and the air was thin.  
"Edward?"  
I walked into the room further, hoping that it was only the darkness that made me see an empty room. Please God..  
I ran to the closest nurse and asked her.  
"Please! Please tell me where they've taken my husband! His name is Edward Mason, room 12!"  
"I'm so sorry to inform you, miss, but your husband has just passed. Dr. Cullen just took him down to the morgue."  
The heart stopped in my chest as her words sunk in.  
"No..."  
Please God, don't let this be.  
"Where's Dr. Cullen? Bring him to me!"  
I raised my voice, wanting her to listen to me.  
"It can't be true, he'll tell me it's not."  
"Mrs Mason?"  
My body turned cold as I heard his voice. I faced him, holding into every last piece of hope I had.  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
No, God, please no.

**Please review :)**


	2. Unconditionally

CHAPTER 2 _Unconditionally _   
I had been sitting in Edward's room waiting as if he'd come back. The sounds of hurried feet were ignored as the mind numbing pain settled in. The darkness was lonely and the hurt that had sunk in was terrifying.  
"Mrs Mason, I'm so sorry."  
I jumped as Dr Cullen's voice came out of no where.  
"Sorry, to startle you."  
His gentle voice only added to the pain.  
"You said you'd protect him."  
A small, lifeless voice came from me and towards him.  
"I tried everything that I could. Please understand."  
I stood and glared at him, tears in my eyes.  
"It wasn't enough. He's gone now."  
My voice broke as I tried to accuse him of the life he had stolen.  
"There was nothing more I could do."  
Anger riled up in me and I reached for the nearest object I could use to throw at him and release my emotions. My hands touched a cool surface and I aimed to throw it. The glass hit the floor and flew up at both of us. I gasped and quickly moved my arms to protect my face. The sharp glass cut me and I cried out in pain. I lowered my arms and saw the damage. Blood began to fall down my arm leaving streams of red on my pale skin.  
"Mrs Mason, are you alright?"  
My eyes met him and the betrayal set in once more.  
"I'm fine."  
"Let me have a look. It's bleeding heavily."  
He took a step back and I threw my hands up to stop him.  
"No."  
Blood was thrown across the room and landed close to his shoes. My arm was badly injured and it was flowing heavily now. I turned for a towel to hold against my wound when I felt someone's presence behind me.  
"I said it's fi-"  
I turned and stopped suddenly. His eyes were pitch black and dangerously scary.  
"Mrs Mason, please leave."  
His voice was strained and came out broken. I walked around him and began to quickly exit the room, my arms still bleeding. Before I could though, I was thrown to the floor, everything crashing down with me. I tried to scream for help but all my mind could focus on was the burning pain that was coming from my wrist. My world was slowly fading but before it was completely black, I heard the monster whisper to me.  
"I'm so sorry."

The burning didn't stop. It kept getting worse until I came to the point where I can't hear or feel anything but. My echoing screams had never been so loud and my whole body hurt. Kill me, I wanted to scream. Take me out of this misery. No one hears though. No one is here. I am alone. Eventually the terror starts to decline and my senses start to come back. I can hear again. I can hear the footsteps of people walking on roads and the painful moans of the hospital. I can also hear a voice. Maybe it's God, telling me it's time for him to stop this pain.  
"Little one, do not worry. Your time is nearly up. My name is Laurent, I'm here to help you get through this part."  
His voice lessened the panic a little and dulled the pain slightly. It was a long time till I heard his voice again.  
"Open your eyes."  
My eyes snapped open and I saw the new world around me. Every spec of dust was visible and clear. I was amazed at this and wanted to see more. I turned my head and saw a man in the corner. A lower sound came from me. Did I just growl?  
"I apologise, I don't know what came over me."  
Confusion came over his face and he lifted an eye brow. And then a laugh came from him.  
"Of course the one I choose to save is a sane new born."  
"New born?" I asked. "I'm 17 years of age."  
He came closer to where I was on the ground and explained it to me. At first, I thought he was a mad man that was delusional but as he kept going I believed him.  
I was a vampire.

**Hey guys :) please Hey, you guys :) the next chapter will be set in the next 100 years so she'll be closer to meeting the Cullen's :) also, she won't meet the Denali's in Alaska :) **  
**Please review:) any questions or mistakes :) thanks for reading :)  
3 reviews for chapter 1 :D**


	3. Ghost

CHAPTER 3_ Ghost_  
"Laurent?"  
I called his name as I walked into the little house that he said we could live in for the time being. I had just finished hunting for the day after being unsuccessful in trying to get him to come along with me. I was still a new born but at least I can control myself better now. It was only 7 months ago that he took me hunting for the first time. The thick scent of human blood clouded my judgement and before I could think of anything else, I was half way across the state trying to get away from the human. But like I said before, I have much better self control now. I can go after my kill without the urge to run away. It's quite easy to lure the human away and have my fill, much more difficult to dispose of the body. I knew it was silly to feel guilt after what I'd just done, but getting rid if the remains seemed so inhuman. Laurent quickly got rid of that thought though, telling me that I was a vampire now and this was our life. He's a good man and always takes the body from me after to do whatever it is that he does. But today was the first time that he hadn't come with me. He told me that he trusted me to get rid of it myself. So I took the human into the nearby forest and left it there for the wolves.

The house was empty and there was no scent of him in it.  
He must of gone hunting alone, I thought to myself. I sat down at the dining table and opened a book that was one of my favourites. Although my vampire memory had memorized it, I still loved holding the book in my hands and flipping the pages. It reminded me of my days as a human. My memory was still cloudy and there were massive black spots when it came to remembering my former life. I did know, however, that I lived in Chicago with my parents and at the age of 16, I was married to the love of my life. I knew the Spanish influenza took his life. A strong pang of pain over came me and I closed the book carefully and placed it on the table. I never told Laurent about him, he was mine and even though it was selfish of me, I wanted to keep him to myself. His name wasn't spoken of and I kept him in my dead heart everyday. I touched the circular locket that he had given me for my birthday. I knew that inside there was a picture of his sweet face but it hasn't been opened since the day he passed.

I was becoming impatient. Laurent still hadn't returned and my new born temper kept reminding me of that. He had told me that new borns usually had a lot less self control and that I was an exception. I left the dining room and made my way into my small room. The bed that was neatly made was something that I asked from Laurent just so I could lay on it and feel connected to my old life. The first thing I noticed though, was the cream coloured paper that was on my pillow.  
Isabella,  
It has been a pleasure getting to know you, but I'm afraid our time together has been cut short. When I saved you, I had never intended to be with you for this long. You are a lovely young lady but I have commitments else where. I should of left the day after I helped you and explained what we are.  
Goodbye, I do hope we have the pleasure of meeting again.

I retread the letter twice, making sure that I had read it carefully. I didn't know what to do now, Laurent had always told me where we were going to go and like a sheep I followed him. I felt betrayed. Leaving all my belongings, I ran out out of the house and north, to Alaska. If I was going to be alone, I might as well be alone in the cold.

**Hey, you guys :) the next chapter will be set in the next 100 years so she'll be closer to meeting the Cullen's :) also, she won't meet the Denali's in Alaska :)  
Please review :D **

**5 reviews from chapter 2 :D thank you so much :D let's try beat it :D I'll update then :D**


	4. Dark horse

CHAPTER 4 Dark horse  
Living in Alaska was the perfect way to hide the loneliness I felt. I have been hiding out in the Alaskan snow and forests for at least 98 years now. My white skin blended perfectly while my hair was hidden under furs. During my years, I've found that I can go into the human community whilst my eyes are black and pretend that I'm human. It was a rush and added some fun into my otherwise boring life. During these last few years I wanted something more than hunting and hiding, so I found myself a hobby. I wouldn't hunt until it became to much, but until I broke I would go into the human towns and buy things. Crazy things that was only a dream in my time. I knew it was wrong to have stolen money, but there was no other way I could have funded this guilty pleasure of mine. Some of the people in my favourite stores have noticed my pattern of when I visit their stores.  
"Ah, hello there Miss Bella."  
I smiled at the old man behind the counter.  
"Hello, John."  
John was an old, Italian man that was a wonderful human and treated people the way a man would've back in my day.  
"How can I help you today?"  
I looked around and my eyes caught a white coat. I brushed my hand across the smooth fabric and checked the price. $20.99  
I sighed and pulled a few loose bills from my jean pocket. I counted the money I had remaining, $15.25.  
I put the coat back and looked around for something else.  
"Oh Miss Bella, did I forget to tell you that everything's 50% off today?"  
A cheerful smile came of John's face and I smiled gratefully at him. I handed him my last few bills.  
"I'll pay you back, I promise."  
"Nonsense." He said, as he handed me back my change. "I don't mind helping you out, young one."  
It seemed that everyone liked that nickname.  
"Thank you so much."  
It was rare to find such a kind soul these days.  
I pulled on my coat which I'm sure would help me blend into the snow even more. Behind John's shoulder something caught my eye.  
"What's that behind you?"  
John turned and pointed to the old pile of books.  
"It's my grandson's old school books. He graduated this year."  
A proud smile li this face up and I thought about something. Why shouldn't I go back to school? A real school, with hallways and teachers and cafeterias. My mother home schooled me so I never got to truly experience school.  
I nodded towards John and thanked him for the coat. I left the small store, still thinking about high school. If I were to attend it couldn't be here, I've told people that I was 22. I'd have to go else where, perhaps a place with a similar climate. I tried to think of a state with snow. I loved the snow, you see. It made me smile and remind me of my time as a child. My father used to spin me around and I'd laugh the loudest that I ever have. Suddenly, a human scent caught my attention. The burning thirst was becoming unbearable and I have into it.  
The scent belonged to a middle aged man who was walking down an alley. They make this too easy I thought to myself. When I was behind him, I put my hand on his shoulder and turned his body towards mine.  
"Hi."  
His eyes showed fear but being the typical male that he was his eyes travelled down my body. I rolled my eyes, deciding to skip my usual games.  
"Please, I'm only visiting! I have a family to get back to."  
I tilted my head slightly and leaned in a little.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Forks."  
"I've never heard of that place."  
"It's in Washington."  
Washington, I thought. It's far away, I guess. I could get my fresh start and go to school. I could- the man started to run. I sighed again and ran after him.

I put the man's body in a nearby dumpster but not before I took his wallet and passport. I took his cash, leaving the credit cards and photos. He had a beautiful little girl and I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me. I'm sorry, I whispered to God. I tossed his wallet back into the dumpster. I opened his passport and confirmed that he was in fact from Forks. I began to walk to John's store with the cover of nightfall. I pulled a $20 bill from my pocket and wedged it between the door frame of his store. I walked away knowing that I probably wouldn't see him again. I thought as I ran towards the state of Washington. How would I attend school with my red eyes? I wouldn't be able to starve myself and then be around teenagers for 6 hours. Maybe contacts? Maybe I'll only hunt on Friday afternoons. Ideas floated through my head but as I entered Forks I only thought about where I would stay. It would be impossible to get a house legally considering that I was short on money. I looked around towards the small houses on the empty roads and I knew I wanted to stay in one of them.  
FOR SALE  
I smiled to myself and walked over to that empty house. I took the sign out of the ground and tore it into smaller pieces. I walked into the empty house and put the damaged sign on the counter. On the key hooks in the kitchen were the house keys. I looked around, this is the perfect place. If anyone comes to take it away, I'll just deny it and have a small snack. I shook my head and picked up the landline.  
"Hello, this is your operator, how may I help you?"  
A friendly voice answered the phone.  
"Hi, can you put me through to Forks high?"  
The Forks high answering machine picked up. I looked outside and remembered it was probably 4am. I left a message with the machine anyway.  
"Hello, this is Bella Mason, I'm looking to enroll myself."

**Id love to hear your thoughts :) please review :) 6 reviews for chapter 3 :D let's beat it :D I'll update then :)**


	5. This moment

CHAPTER 5: This moment  
I had three days before Monday came in and I spent all three days wondering if anyone was going to knock on my door ask me for money. By the end of Sunday I was certain that if anybody had noticed they would of come around by then. Unfortunately for me, the world was always keen on proving me wrong. A small knock echoed through the house and I checked my eyes quickly as I made my way to the door; deep red. It actually looked quite nice, like a maroon colour. I opened the door, a horrible smell filling my nose.  
"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs Lively. I live next door with my grandchildren. I'm so happy that someone finally bought this house! It's been on sale for 25 years, did you know that? I thought the real estate agent had given up on it, you see he stopped coming around to show it to people. Oh and also, here."  
She passed a warm dish into my hands.  
"I made you a meatloaf."  
Ah, that's what that smell was.  
"Thank you, Mrs Lively. This is all too kind of you."  
"Nonsense." She said waving a gloved hand.  
"Nana!"  
Her head turned towards her house and laughed quietly.  
"My husband hasn't put them to bed yet, you see. It was nice to meet you, dear, and I just love the colour of your eyes."  
I smiled and thanked her.  
"They're contacts."  
I closed the door and put the dish in the fridge. Might as well keep it locked up in there. It was nice having neighbours again though. The elderly were the best people this earth had to offer. They were kind and did gestures like this. Her visit reassured me that no one was going to come looking for the owner of this house. It was a little way off from any of the major roads and I don't think any real estate agent would come looking for a house to buy in this area willingly. That was one worry off my chest.

Another worry surfaced Monday morning. What do you wear to school these days? Thinking back to what I wore in Alaska, I didn't think furs would be nearly as accepted. I settled for my plain black jeans and singlet that I always wore. A perk of being a vampire, you don't wear out clothes that often. I pulled my white leather jacket on, happy to finally be wearing something new and headed to school. I looked at the sky as my hands locked the front door. It was going to rain later. I was walking to Forks high, I didn't have anything else to use as transport. It was a 10 minute walk and I was surprised by how small this town really was. I spent all three days locked up inside my house to even have a look around.

The administration office was a small little building with a woman sitting at the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm Bella Mason."  
"Oh yes! I'm Mrs Cope. This is your timetable and a map of the school."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm just busy this morning, more than usual."  
She laughed and I smiled at her.  
"This is Eric, he'll show you around today."  
Eric was a tall young man, with black hair that fell around his face. He had a few pimples but he attempted to cover them with hair. His eyes were black and wide.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi.."  
I smiled, human.  
"Thanks for offering to show me around but I'll be fine."  
He snapped out of his daze when I started to walk away.  
"Are you sure, Bella?"  
"Yes, thank you anyway."  
I excited quickly, trying to rid myself of him. Don't get me wrong, I love humans, just not the clingy ones. The hallway was filled with teenagers that stared at me as I walked by. I couldn't tell if it was because I was new and they did this to everyone or because I was a vampire and looked flawless. It took me a while to understand how I could be this beautiful; growing up I had many issues with my self esteem. I opened my schedule.  
Literature.  
English  
History  
Trigonometry  
Lunch  
Biology  
Art

I looked around for my literature class and was lucky. My class wasn't that far from the administration office. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip.  
"Bella Mason, hi. I'm Miss Anderson."  
I smiled and took the now signed piece of paper from her.  
"Just have a seat anywhere."  
"Alright."  
I liked her. She seemed like an easy going teacher that seemed passionate about her job. By the end of the lesson, I was so grateful that I have high school a chance. Miss Anderson taught like she had lived through what she was teaching and wanted everyone to know exactly what she experienced. She was becoming my favourite teacher, no one else would be able to top her. My next few classes were uneventful but fascinated me. For my trigonometry class, I sat next to Mike Newton. He had a baby like face but was clearly delusional. In the course of the class he has asked me on a date three times. The first two times were rather subtle but the third time he asked me out straight. At this, the girl behind us huffed and started talking to her friend next to her about me.  
"Who's the girl behind us?"  
I asked him quietly.  
He turned and smiled at her.  
"Jessica Stanley."  
"I think she might like you."  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"No way."  
The bell rang and he turned to me.  
"Wanna have lunch with us?"  
I nodded slowly, I didn't have anybody to sit with anyway.  
The cafeteria was crowded when we made it there. Teenagers were lining up to get their lunch. Mike dragged me to the line, insisting on buying my lunch for me.  
"No, it's fine, Mike. I'm feeling a bit sick anyway."  
"Oh, maybe just a drink then."  
I didn't see the point in disagreeing and followed him through the line.  
He handed me a bottle of water as we sat down at the table and I thanked him. Looking around I could see Eric from this morning sitting with a quiet girl. I smiled back at him. Mike took this chance to introduce me to everybody.  
"Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Angela and Tyler."  
"I don't need an introduction, Mike. Bella and I met this morning. We're tight as."  
He lifted his fist for me to bump it and I just lifted an eyebrow.  
"Oh my god. Alice is coming over here!"  
I looked at Lauren and was going to ask what the big deal was when I caught the scent; vampire.  
I turned and saw the Alice girl.  
"Hi, Bella." She lifted her hand to wave.  
"Would you like to have lunch with us today?"  
She was a tiny thing but she was beautiful. What fascinated me the most was the colour of her eyes. She was clearly wearing contacts to cover the red and it really suited her.  
"Sure."  
I stood up, leaving the water bottle on the table.  
"I'll see you guys later, then."  
I turned to Alice.  
"You're a vampire."  
I whispered to her, knowing that any human wouldn't be able to hear us.  
"So are you, silly. But I have a surprise for you."  
"What do you mean, a surprise?"  
We stopped at her table and looked at the rest of her clan.  
After 100 years, I've finally lost my mind. The vampire sitting at the table looked exactly like my late husband. Venom pooled in my eyes and I couldn't sworn that my heart started to beat again. For the first time in a century, I whispered his name.  
"Edward?"  
The world stopped.  
Within seconds, he was out of his and I was in his arms. He was holding me so close whispering my name into my hair. I closed my eyes and held him closer to me. There was no way that this was happening. It was a cruel hallucination.

**hey guys :( only 1 review? :( I said I'll update when 6 was beaten but.. I'm a nice gal :p please try to beat 6 this time :D AND THEN I'LL UPDATE :D I mean it :p love to hear your thoughts **


	6. Legendary Lovers

CHAPTER 6: Legendary lovers  
**Ask and you shall receive :p  
Edward's point of view. **  
The piano keys danced beneath my fingers as I played her lullaby. The dull aching of a thousand days without her still hadn't faded. Although Esme wanted me to find love again, I knew I would never be able to replace her. The music was my only way to truly connect with her anymore. I could only hope that my angel was watching over me from above, knowing that I still love her, knowing that I would never go a day without thinking of her.  
_Edward?_  
I tilted my head softly to show Esme that I had heard her. She moved to sit next to me and the song changed to her favourite. We played together and I could hear the sadness in her thoughts. I didn't want to converse in the topic but I knew that she longed to hear about my Bella. Carlisle had only mentioned her once over the years and Esme wanted to know more.  
_Edward, let's go. _  
Alice danced down the staircase and into the garage. I kissed my mother gently on the cheek and grabbed my keys.  
"Lighten up, Ed."  
"Don't call me that."  
Emmett punched my shoulder as he walked past me. I started the engine and Alice started beaming, hiding her vision from me.  
"What did you see?"  
Rosalie asked her, partly interested.  
"They're serving pizza at lunch today."  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"Really, Alice?"  
She laughed and got out of the car as I parked. She ran of with Jasper, leaving me with Emmett and Rose.  
"Dude, do you wanna go hunting after school today?"  
"Yeah, alright."  
"Sweet, see you later."  
I took off towards my Spanish class, my mind on the mindless drama of those around me.  
_Look at her.. Waving her blonde hair around like she's pretty or something.  
Damn.. maybe she wants to go out with me.  
She smells pretty.  
I hate this place. _  
Humans, no matter what lifestyle they're living, will always complain. They always have an agenda that they are working to. Always unhappy. I sat down next to a quiet male and looked straight ahead. The day went as expected, completely the same. It was amazing how easily humans could remain entertained. The cafeteria was filled with the disgusting thoughts of human males.  
Bella's gonna sit with us? I can make my move now.  
My head automatically turned to the direction of the thought. Tyler Crowley had his eyes set on a rare beauty of a vampire. But it wasn't that she was a vampire that froze me. The familiar brown hair and pale skin, shot through my undead heart as I realised that she was here. She was a vampire. I could of found her. Deep regret shook me, as I thought about how Carlisle and I could never find her grave; there wasn't one. My eyes never let her and I couldn't make my body move towards her. Alice suddenly got up and walked over to her table where she had recently sat.  
"Who's that, vamp?"  
Emmett's casual tone, made me voice what my mind just took on.  
"My wife."  
"Your what?"  
Rosalie's voice raised an octave.  
Ignoring her, I focused on the beautiful creature that was walking my way. When she saw how many of us were sitting here, her eyebrows lifted a little, but then she crossed me. Never in a thousand years, did I think I'd hear her angelic voice say my name again and when it did, I knew this was now.  
"Edward?"  
Without thinking, I ran to her. I pressed her small body into mine and whispered her name over and over again, trying to make this real. Her hands held onto me, holding me close. If I was in a normal state of mind, I would be worried about how many people had seen me run faster than light, how many people were watching me, but no. This was just me and my Bella.

**This isn't the longest chapter, I know. I just wanted to have something showing his point of view of their meeting. It'll rarely be Edward's point of view but I'll let you know when it will be :) **

**and also.. OH MY GOSH :D 14 reviews? You guys are awesome sauce :D i have the next chapter ready if you want it.. :p you know what to do :) beat 14 :D please leave me your thoughts :) **


	7. Spiritual

CHAPTER 7: Spiritual

I don't remember dreaming. It must of been peaceful, knowing that everything was safe and happy. I also don't remember nightmares. This crazy reality that was just a part of your imagination. I've seen people wake up, gasping, hoping that it was a dream, anything but reality. But I'm not sure what this is. This must be the most pleasant nightmare I've ever come across. My subconscious was playing with my feelings. I was being held tight against my husband, this was a beautiful dream. But I also know, that he died so many years ago, this being the nightmare part. When I snap out of this, I'll go back to the desperation that I felt in that hospital room. It almost wasn't worth it. Almost.

I took a step back, keeping my hands on his shirt, making sure he wouldn't disappear.

"You died, Edward."

My voice, my small, broken voice, broke even my heart as the helplessness shone through as I spoke.

His mouth moved to speak, but a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the place."

I turned my head towards the silent cafeteria. I bit my lip, thinking about how we could explain this one. Thankfully, Alice saved me.

"You don't have to explain anything to anyone. It's none of their business. Let's go home."

Edward nodded and took my hand in his. I squeezed it gently, amazed that he responded. A cruel, nightmare.

Edward had a beautiful car. During my years, knowing the names of cars weren't in my best interest. It was just silver to me. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I sat inside. It felt so natural to be around him, like the last 100 years never happened. He started the car, the beautiful blonde and her mate, getting into the back seats. Lifting my gaze, Alice and a blonde fellow were heading for the office.

The car purred to life and I closed my eyes. The only thing that kept me sane was Edward's hand on mine.

The house that we drove up to was huge. It was more of a mansion than a house. The white colour gave a calm feel to it and looked welcoming. I was led inside and onto a sleek black couch. Edward never left my side, something I was thankful for. The others sat around us as another woman walked in.

"Oh, Edward." Her face lighting up with a smile. "When Alice called to tell us what happened, I thought it was a miracle. Your father's coming home right away."

She looked almost as happy as I felt.

She smiled warmly at me but didn't come closer, not wanting to scare me. She sat next to Alice on the couch opposite to us.

"Your father is alive?"

How amazing it would be to find two family members in one day. Edward sr and I had been very close.

Edward shook his head but smiled softly.

"Not my birth father."

His creator then. I smiled sadly and squeezed his hand once more. I don't remember my creator, I thought to myself.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts then, I confused look on his face.

"I can't hear your thoughts, love."

I laughed quietly.

"Well yes, Edward. They're mine, after all."

The big one let of a loud laugh.

"I like this girl."

I smiled at him, still not knowing anyone's name but Alice's.

"That's Emmett." Alice said sweetly.

"He's a big oaf. Don't let his looks fool you though, he's a teddy bear on the inside."

Emmett huffed, denying it. The blonde girl next to him, who I assumed was his mate, smiled.

"Rosalie Hale."

I nodded and turned my head to the man next to Alice.

"This is Jasper, he's mine." She said sweetly.

She wrapped her ams around him and smiled happily. Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help but copy her. The woman next to Alice came and sat by me.

"I'm Esme, dear. Edward's mother so to say."

She hugged me unexpectedly, her caramel hair blocking my view of everything around me.

"Thank you for making my son so happy." She whispered.

I hugged her back and then went to be in Edward's arms once more: not wanting to miss a second of him.

"My husband should be here soon."

I looked at everyone, they were a family. They cared for each other and looked out for one another. And they all have gold eyes. I must ask for those special contacts soon, I thought to myself.

I turned to my husband again, going back to his earlier statement.

"What did you mean, you couldn't hear my thoughts?"

"Edward can read minds, Bella."

Rosalie's beautiful voice answered.

"But you can't read mine? It must be the same thing that blocked Aro."

"You've met the Volturi?" Asked Jasper.

I nodded towards his family, my nervousness slowly fading.

"I lived in Alaska for a long time and something major happened there. Aro came with a few guards to clear it up. I was curious and went forth to meet them, and he couldn't read me."

"You sound like a shield, Bella."

A southern accent escaped from Jasper.

"A shield?"

"It seems you can block certain gifts from effecting you."

That made a lot of sense.

"If I learnt how to control it, do you think I'd be able to protect overs?"

He thought it over and then nodded.

"That sounds about right. You'd probably be able to lift it and let Edward read you."

Our conversation continued and I found myself liking Edward's family. When we heard a car drive up, we became silent. Esme stood and opened the door just in time to see a tall male walk in. His features looked so familiar. I could just remember it but my human memory was fuzzy. When his face turned into one of shock, I knew.

"Dr. Cullen."

I whispered and took a few steps back. Fear crept into my bones and Edward growled. He stood in front of me, defending me from the monster that took my life all those years ago.

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

Esme put a hand on his back. Carlisle's face was still shocked as he stare at my face.

"Isabella? You're alive."

I took about her step back, trying to get away from the monster.

"You were dead."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

Esme's voice was scared but clear; she wanted her answer.

Edward answered for him.

"He thought he killed had killed her."

Rosalie voice was broken; she had always looked up to him.

"I thought you've never tasted human blood?"

His face was frozen.

"I never thought you had survived. Isabella, I'm so sorry."

He tried to apologise, but Edward turned away from him, towards Alice.

"Edward, go. Take Bella and come back later tonight. You'll regret it, if you stay."

She looked at me.

"It'll be okay, Bella."

Edward held my hand and took me outside.

When we were outside, we started to run. I ran in the direction of my little house and opened the door, away from him and that house.

"You bought a house?"

His eyebrows raised. I laughed and took his hand in mine, distracted.

"I took the sign out and started living here. The neighbours were ok with it and no one has come to take it back, so I'm just going to stay."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that's a good enough reason."

He smiled and asked for a tour. I showed him around the house.

"It's so empty, love. Where's all your things? Don't you have any other clothes?"

"I don't have any things that was worth bringing from Alaska."

He touched my face.

"Well then, we'll find some things for you to treasure. And I'm sure Alice will love to take you shopping."

I smiled widely.

"Really? She'll do that? I don't have all that much money, Edward."

"That won't be a problem."

It went silent then and I knew what he was thinking.

"I've been alone for such a long time. I never thought I'd find anyone who would make me feel happy again and Bella, I never thought you would be alive. All those years ago, when Carlisle changed me, he never told me what he did to you. He knew and he never told me. Not once, did it even cross his mind."

"Carlisle changed you? He saved your life and let me think that you died? Why didn't he tell me?"

My heart ached for the years we missed.

"We'll have to ask him later tonight. I just hope he has good enough answers."

"He seems like a good enough man. Even when we were human, he looked after you and cared for you. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Even so, love, he went too far. He never told me that there was a possibility that you were a vampire."

"He thought I was dead. He didn't want to hurt you."

I was defending him but I knew he was wrong. Lying to Edward was wrong of him, please let him have a good explanation. We sat on the little couch that was already in the house when I moved in and cuddled. It felt so normal, like nothing had changed.

**9 reviews :) thanks so much guys :) only 5 off 14 :( but once again I've updated early :p next chapter I mean it haha 14+ :) revieeew :)**


	8. Walking on air

CHAPTER 8: Walking on air  
The darkness didn't scare me. The answers that were hidden in that white house scared me. For nearly 100 years, I was the predator and now I was afraid. Although I wanted to run in the opposite direction, I wanted to know why he never told Edward. Why he claimed to have never tasted human blood, when he thought he had killed me. Edward's strong hand held mine as I debated if I should go inside or not.  
"We can leave at any time you want."  
I nodded and I let him open the front door. The Cullen coven was standing around the dining table, unsure if this conversation would happen standing or sitting. I took a seat at the end of the table, everyone following my lead. Although it was silent for a while, I could see everyone thinking. My thoughts were only confirmed when Edward let out a low growl.  
"I know I have a lot to explain to you. Especially you, Bella. My actions were unacceptable and I can't ask for your forgiveness. I'll explain anything you want, just tell me where to begin."  
Edward looked at me, wanting me to answer.  
"You attacked me. You left me all alone, knowing what you had done."  
Carlisle winced at my words but carried out his promise.  
"Bella, all those years ago when Edward was brought in by his family, you were the one with passion in your eyes when you looked at him. You saw him as the greatest being alive, I knew you two were unbreakable."  
He reaches for Esme's hand. She hesitated but then held rightly onto it.  
"I wanted that. There's no denying the jealously that flowed through me. But as I got to know you both, see your mutual pain, I doubted I'd ever find that."  
He sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
"This isn't making any sense. You attacked her because you wanted a mate?"  
"No!"  
He shook his head and rushed to explain.  
"You were in that hospital for 3 months, Edward. The jealously that I felt at the beginning faded. I liked speaking to you, son. I knew I wouldn't be able to watch you die. On that last day, I knew it was now or never. I took you away from that place and changed you. Your screams were muffled and I knew I'd have time to tell your wife the bad news."  
He looked into my eyes then.  
"When I got back, you were shouting for me. You said that you wanted my word and my word only. I couldn't lie to you, Bella. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to beg for your forgiveness. But then this idea came to me. This impossible, crazy idea. Why don't I change both of you? It was brilliant. Until logic kicked in. I've never looked after 1 newborn let alone 2. I was going to leave Chicago and never come back. But then you threw that glass and you started bleeding."  
He sighed again, looking like he was trying to rid himself of a bad memory.  
"In all my life blood has never made me kill. It was so sudden and I wasn't thinking. When I stopped to think, I justified it with, I'm just changing her. You'll be a vampire and it'll be fine. But I couldn't stop. When your heart beat slowed I knew what I had done and I ran. I ran to Edward and dulled my pain to soothe his."  
His face looked tired and old. Like he had been keeping the secret in for such a long time that I was a relief to let it out. We all make mistakes. I repeated that in my head, I wanted to tell him but the words didn't come out. Edward seemed to realize this and asked a question of his own.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"The sadness in your eyes killed me. The guilt was so hard to fight, so hard to hide. My thoughts were betraying me but then Jasper came along and my feelings were in danger. I never told you, because I didn't have the heart to. That isn't a good enough excuse I know, but Edward, when you asked me to go with you to find her grave, I let you. I let you hold onto your hopes. Maybe after you saw her grave, you'd move on. Ignorant thought, I know. She didn't have a grave."  
He shook his head.  
"The possibility floated in my head for days. After a few years, I let it go. It was impossible, she died."  
The silence was so uncomfortable. Everyone had a different emotion on their face and so when Jasper got up to leave, I wasn't offended. I knew why.  
"It was a mistake."  
Carlisle's eyes met mine.  
"It was more than that, Isabella. It was the worst choice I've ever made. It'll haunt me for forever."  
I stood and walked over to him. Facing him, I lifted my hand. Being brave was something my father believed was important. I hope he's proud.  
"We have to forget about it now. We're all okay."  
Before I could say another word, he was wearing a soft smile.  
"Thank you, Bella."  
He leaned in for a hug and I smiled. I looked at Edward and noticed he had a firm look to him.  
"Can we go hunting? I haven't done since Friday night."  
Edward got up, followed my Emmett.  
"What sorta stuff do you like, Bells? We have to run a bit for the bears."  
I laughed at him.  
"Is that what you call them here, bears?"  
I shook my head and took Edward's hand.  
"The 'bears' don't live that far away, anyway." I teased. "Port Angelus isn't too far."  
"They're aren't any bears there, Bells."  
I turned to him as we crosses the front door.  
"Sure there are. I've seen them myself."  
"Bella, we have to go the forests in the north of the state for bears."  
Edward's serious voice made me realize what they were actually saying.  
"You mean.. real bears?"  
Disgust shot through my voice.  
"What'd you think I meant?"  
Emmett's playful voice asked. My mind began progressing the information. Even using my vampire mind, i was delayed.  
"You don't hunt humans?"  
Their gold eyes flashed before me.  
"Bella, you hunt humans?"  
"That's what vampires do."  
They were speaking about doing awful things. Vampires don't hunt animals. Bears. Real bears.  
Well, Bella, I thought to myself, who calls humans bears anyway..?

**please review. **


	9. Been there, Read that

Hey guys :)

if you like this story you should like my facebook page.

"Been there, Read that."

I'd really like you to :)


End file.
